El caso del cepillo de dientes
by Mizumori Kai
Summary: [One-Shot][Shonen-ai] Io continua buscando el culpable de haber usado su cepillo de dientes. Ryuu por otra parte, no puede evitar pensar en las palabras de Atsushi. Una noche dedicada a pensamientos termina revelando verdades. (Basado en el episodio 7).


**Disclaimer:** _**Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu LOVE!**_ y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Shonen-ai (_relación romántica sin contenido sexual explícito entre hombres_). Probable uso del OC, aunque se intenta que no.

* * *

**EL CASO DEL CEPILLO DE DIENTES**

* * *

Sólo habrían de usar esa habitación por una noche, una noche. Así que en cuanto se dio el pensamiento lógico y sobre todo económico, ninguno tuvo problemas en dormir un poco apretados, acalorados y sintiendo la cercanía con sus compañeros de club. Decían que la proximidad formaba los lazos, y la amistad vaga que tenían podía fortalecerse, pero ni con bonitas palabras dichas por Wombat la incomodidad por parte de Io se esfumaba. Aún no sabía quién era el que había usado su cepillo de dientes a posta, y la pequeña prueba de valor que Yumoto sugirió no le hizo olvidarse de su resiente situación por completo.

Y es que todos podían ser tan culpables, así como inocentes. Aunque también estaba el hecho de que fueron a dar a un lugar extraño, lleno de tipos musculosos compartiendo salchichas mutuamente. Ryuu lo había mencionado, eran jóvenes atractivos, podían fácilmente llamar la atención, y eso aumentaba las posibilidades de ser víctimas de acoso. Io no los culpaba, sinceramente, pero usar su cepillo de dientes había superado la línea de su tolerancia. Era algo personal, y dejarlo como lo dejaron era antihigiénico.

Atraparía el culpable, lo atraparía costase lo que costase, por eso...

Ahí, en medio de la semi-oscura habitación, iluminada sutilmente por la luz de la luna que lograba pasar por entre el papel de la puerta corrediza, se escuchaban los ronquidos de Wombat estando en los brazos de Yumoto. El pobre extraterrestre había caído rendido después de llegar cansado de la prueba de valor -junto con el cuerpo magullado del profesor Tawarayama- para pasar a las caricias y achuchones nocturnos que el rubio de ojos carmín le dio antes de -también- caer prácticamente en coma sobre su futón.

En y Atsushi parecían dormir tranquilamente, ajenos a los ronquidos de la cosa rosa. Y a ojos de Ryuu que podían ver la espalda de Naruko, diría que éste también descansaba un poco, lo que le convertía en el único individuo despierto en esa habitación. Estaba intranquilo, algo nervioso sin saber por qué, impaciente por algo... o por nada. Su respiración no era la normal, le costaba un poco inhalar aire, así que lo hacía pesadamente de vez en vez, cuando sentía que el aire no le alcanzaba en los pulmones, por lo que parecía suspirar.

No podía -aún si quisiera- olvidar las palabras del sempai Atsushi. Las mismas se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. Antes aparentó que lo había dejado pasar mientras caminaban en medio de esos árboles imponentes y oscuros al lado de Io, pero la verdad es que algo dentro de ese enunciado alimentaba su intranquilidad.

"_Ryuu dice amar a las mujeres, pero nunca le he visto con una. Admítelo, te gusta Io, ¿verdad?"_

Una vez más, con voz clara, lo dicho se repitió como un eco en su cabeza. Llevó ambas manos a cubrir sus oídos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y removiéndose de forma inquieta sobre su futón.

Él había salido con muchas chicas anteriormente, y en la actualidad lo seguía haciendo... no tenía qué probar su gusto por ello. Era popular entre ellas, era atractivo, y no tenía problemas para ligar, pero... nunca había estado tan consiente como ahora, de lo que sentía hacia Io. Io era su mejor amigo, su único mejor amigo... tener esa clase de sentimientos complicados por él, ¿en qué lo convertía? ¿O sería cierto que sin percatarse estaba flechado por Io?

No, no, no, no, no. Estaba sugestionándose, todo era culpa de esas palabras. Él definitivamente no veía a Io de esa manera. A él le gustaban las chicas. Las delicadas, de cuerpos esbeltos y curveados, de voces suaves y labios rosados. Él amaba la femineidad, y ahora solo pensaba de más, eso era todo.

Se dio la vuelta sobre su futón por completo, quedando de lado y mirando nuevamente la nuca de Io, que al parecer, no se había movido ni un centímetro desde que se acostó en su correspondiente lugar. Pero había sido como si el pensamiento fuese escuchado en voz alta, porque Io se movió y también se dio la vuelta, quedando acostado cara a cara con Ryuu, frente a su rostro. _Tan malditamente cerca, dios_. Ryuu podía sentir su respiración golpear su rostro y eso aceleró su corazón, y obligó a su rostro pintarse de rojo. Io estaba dormido, se le notaba una expresión tranquila en el rostro. Parecía tan angelical... ¿o es que era producto de la situación?

De repente, Zaou se sintió como una tonta colegiala frente al chico que le gusta y que éste no sabía ni que existía. Con la diferencia de que no era una chica, no le gustaba Io y éste sí sabía que existía. Eran compañeros de clase y amigos, después de todo. Pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos (en el almuerzo, en las duchas, en los minutos libres entre cambios de clase), y eso no tenía que dar como resultado un tonto flechazo por otro varón. No. Definitivamente no.

Y cuando estaba absolutamente convencido de su amor por las chicas, se había quedado viendo los labios de su amigo. Es decir... Ryuu también se preguntaba quién había tomado el cepillo de dientes de Io... Quién obtuvo un beso indirecto con él... ¿Quién podía gustar de Io? Podía ser algo natural, ya que Naruko tenía lo suyo, pero le resultaba un poco incómodo llegar a una respuesta respecto a eso. Instantáneamente, la imagen de Gero Akoya sonrojado a causa de la amabilidad de Io se le vino a la mente... podría ser que él... por Io...

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, y empujado por un impulso desconocido al sólo mantener la imagen fija de Gero en su cabeza, la distancia mínima que había entre sus labios y los de Naruko se redujo a la nada. Los suyos apachurraron a los otros en un tibio y pequeño gesto, mientras su mirar terminó por cerrarse por completo, siendo preso de una reconfortante sensación. Fue una acción corta, apenas fugaz, así que se volteó enseguida, dando la espalda a Io. Los ojos chocolate se abrieron rápidamente y la mano diestra estrujó la tela del yukata sobre su pecho.

¡¿Qué demonios se supone estaba haciendo?! Ah, sí. Comprobando que lo que había dicho Atsushi no era cierto... y bueno... no era cierto... no era cierto... no lo era...

Detrás de un Ryuu inquieto, sonrojado y atónito por su propio actuar, se encontraba Io con la boca semi-abierta, y los ojos relatando sorpresa e impresión. No estaba durmiendo, de hecho, hace horas atrás que había decidido permanecer alerta por si el culpable que usó su cepillo de dientes se acercaba creyendo que él había bajado la guardia. Fingía dormir, y el resultado que obtuvo no era precisamente lo que había estado esperando... ¡Pero claro! Ryuu jamás había negado ser el culpable, aunque de igual forma, tampoco lo había afirmado. Entonces... necesitaba saber algo.

La mano de Naruko se estiró, y quiso tocar el hombro de su compañero para llamar su atención y aclarar cierto punto que le tenía intranquilo. Pero aquella mano en el aire nunca tocó al pelirosa, pues antes de ello sintió un escalofrió al oír la voz de Atsushi.

—En-chan... no, nos escucharán...

Ryuu también se erizó al percatarse de que al parecer, no era el único despierto. _Qué rayos... ¿desde cuándo los sempais estaban consientes?_

—Hueles muy bien... —el susurro chocó contra la piel del peliazul. Aunque eso no había sido lo que quería decir—. Eh, claramente es tu culpa, Atsushi, fuiste tú el que me llevó a esta situación.

No se podía ver, más que oír y fingir que estaban dormidos. Pero el sonido del rose de las ropas al encontrarse, podía ser interpretado de las formas más locas venidas de una mente fundashi y fujoshi. _¿Qué carajos estaban haciendo Atsushi y Yufuin bajo el cobijo de los futones?_

—Espera, espera... estás demasiado cerca, ¿dónde estás tocando? —cuestionó la voz de Kinugawa, algo abochornada— En-chan... —y eso pareció un jadeo. _Oh dios, un jadeo._

"_Yufuin y Atsushi sempai realmente son..."_

Aunque ellos no lo sabían, Ryuu e Io pensaron la misma cosa al mismo tiempo. Esos sonidos viscosos y húmedos. Joder, ellos realmente estaban en algo serio bajo sus cobijas.

—Esto es un alivio... —murmuró Yufuin, claramente liberado y aliviado— había estado conteniéndome, pero después de todo no podía soportarlo.

—Oh, En-chan, eres demasiado sensible en esta parte.

—Ahh —Yufuin suspiró de satisfacción— los dedos se sienten realmente bien...

Algo impactó como una piedra en la cabeza de Ryuu e Io una vez más. Yufuin sempai era el pasivo. Oh cielos santo, estaban descubriendo más de lo que hubieran querido saber.

—¡Qué demonios! —Ryuu se levantó enseguida de su lugar, señalando a sus dos superiores— ¡Atsushi-sempai, me has acusado de gustar de otro hombre! ¡Y son ustedes los que hacen esas cosas pervertidas bajo los futones! —les señaló con el dedo acusador y en medio de la semi-oscuridad.

—¿Eh? ¡¿Eehh?! ¿Ryuu? —preguntó Atsushi, incorporándose también.

Ryuu prendió la luz enseguida, encontrándose con Yufuin que tenía rastros de crema en sus brazos y pecho. Atsushi tenía un poco en el cuello.

—Oh, lo siento, ¿te hemos despertado? —preguntó el peliazul, cogiendo sus lentes para ponérselos. Dios sepa de dónde los sacó— no queríamos prender la luz para no despertarlos —dijo y levantó su mano, mostrando una barra de crema para picaduras de mosquito— En-chan y yo fuimos los preferidos de los mosquitos en la prueba de valor, al parecer —explicó.

—¿Eh? Pero... —Ryuu no lo asimilaba. Esos sonidos, esas palabras... eso había sido...

—La comezón se hacía insoportable —mencionó Yufuin, con los ojos entrecerrados y restándole importancia a ello, aunque logró enarcar la ceja— ¿qué clase de cosas pensabas que estamos haciendo?

—¿Ah? E... —Ryuu miró a otro lado, llevándose una mano a la barbilla, sudando la gota y levemente sonrojado por una repentina vergüenza—. Iré al baño —dijo abruptamente y salió de ahí.

En la habitación nuevamente solo se escuchaban los ronquidos de Wonbat, mientras Atsushi y En miraban la puerta corrediza por donde había salido Zaou. Ambos jóvenes se miraron entre sí, y de repente Io se incorporó en su lugar como un zombi saliendo de su tumba. El joven, sin dedicar atención a los otros dos, también miró la puerta corrediza. Enseguida se levantó.

—También iré al baño —dijo y salió.

Una vez más, Kinugawa y Yufuin quedaron en silencio, acompañados por los sonidos respiratorios de los otros dos que sí dormían de verdad.

—¿Qué pasa con ellos? —cuestionó el de cabellos claros.

Kinugawa se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensante.

—Podría ser acerca de lo sucedido en los baños —opinó con certeza.

—Ah, acerca del cepillo de dientes... —la expresión apática de En nunca cambió, pero se inclinó hacia su compañero y rodeó su cuello, jalándole, obligando a esa espalda apoyarse en el pecho del más alto.

—¿Eh-chan? —Atsushi volteó para ver a su compañero, aunque no pudo hacerlo, los labios de Yufuin mordieron su oreja, obligándolo a estremecerse— En-chan... te dije que aquí no... —murmuró, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Yufuin apartó los lentes que anteriormente Atsushi se había colocado, dejándolos a un lado, paseando esa misma mano -una vez estuvo libre- en el pecho semi-descubierto del peliazul.

—A todo esto... sigo duro... —murmuró, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos el pezón izquierdo del opuesto. Parecía haber ignorado olímpicamente las últimas palabras de Kinugawa.

La expresión de Atsushi en esos momentos era todo un poema erótico. Mantenía los ojos entrecerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios semi-abiertos. El toque de las manos de En en cualquier parte de su cuerpo siempre obtenían la misma reacción en él.

—Eso es porque eres un pervertido, En-chan... —murmuró.

Por otra parte y en los baños, Ryuu tenía una expresión indescifrable. Parecía una piedra, con los ojos como puntitos negros mientras se daba de topes contra una de las paredes de azulejo blanco. Estaba preocupado de sí mismo, ¿por qué había imaginado una escena gay antes que cualquier otra cosa absurda como ponerse mutuamente crema para picaduras de mosquito? (Claro, eso era muy normal entre chicos). Continuó dándose de topes contra la pared una y otra vez, calmándose a sí mismo e intentando pensar en las citas pendientes que tenía.

—¿Vas a hacer eso toda la noche?

Se escuchó una nueva voz que partió el silencio. Ryuu volteó enseguida, había reconocido ese tono de voz, era Io. Y le encontró de brazos cruzados, apoyando un hombro sobre el marco de la puerta, mientras le miraba fijamente.

—¡Io! —el pelirosa se sorprendió de verlo ahí, entonces cayó en cuenta— ¿estabas despierto? —le intrigó— ¿desde cuándo?

—Desde el principio —respondió éste, generalizando todo lo que esto implicaba.

¿Desde el principio? La mente de Ryuu trabajó enseguida. Eso quería decir que... Oh, no. Zaou se erizó y comenzó a reírse de forma nerviosa.

—Desde el principio quiere decir que... —el chico parecía titubeante y nervioso. Muy nervioso.

—Ryuu —llamó Io y separó las manos, caminando para entrar al baño. Él parecía imponer presencia, y eso no ayudaba al pánico interior que había consumido al pelirosa.

Su nombre ser pronunciado a voz de su mejor amigo, jamás causó tanto revuelo como lo hacía ahora. Se volvía un eco interminable dentro de su cabeza, y obligaba a su corazón a tamborilear desbocado. Io terminó cerca, y su mano se apoyó en la pared, por arriba del hombro de Zaou, tal como en una escena de novela yaoi. Ryuu se sintió pequeño, y por un segundo, también intimidado.

El silencio no duró.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes esa clase de sentimientos por mí? —inquirió Naruko, yendo al grano, directo al punto que quería aclarar. El caso de su cepillo de dientes podía esperar un poco.

La mirada del pelirosa se abrió enseguida y así quedó congelada, viendo a su compañero tan cerca, imponiéndose sobre él. El hecho le atemorizaba al mismo tiempo que gustaba. Esos ojos le estaban atrapando.

Ahora... ¿Qué se supone debía decir para salvar su orgullo? Probablemente no tenía mucho que agregar, y todo lo que dijera evidenciaría que quería ocultar ese algo que no debió hacer minutos atrás. Ryuu sólo atinó a reírse nervioso y se llevó una mano tras la nuca, mirando a otra parte. Era un chico también, no tenía qué ponerse nervioso por besos que no significaban nada...

—Io... —mencionó, y aunque en su mente repitió que era un macho de pecho peludo (?), el sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas no pudo evitarlo. De verdad se sentía como en una novela—. Estás totalmente equivocado. Yo no tengo esa clase de sentimientos por ti, sea lo que sea eso... Mira —y le miró directo, alzando la mano diestra junto con el dedo pulgar, mientras se señalaba el pecho— tú sabes que amo a las chicas —afirmó. Io, más que nadie sabía las horas incontables -en clase también- que dedicaba a ellas—. Lo anterior... —el beso, claro— fue un error... —pero no se le ocurrió cómo justificarse.

La mirada de Io continuó certera e intensa sobre el pelirosa, quien se sentía prácticamente desnudo ante ese análisis minucioso que le hacía su compañero. La expresión de Naruko se suavizó y el chico suspiró.

—Comprendo —se alejó un poco.

—¿Eh? ¿En serio? —Ryuu se notó sorprendido. Y bueno, había esperado algo... ¿más? Quién sabe, tal vez un reclamo, o un intento de demandar una explicación.

—Sí, lo comprendo —repitió Io. Su expresión de felino a punto de devorar un ratón cambió enseguida, como por arte de magia—. Probablemente estabas soñando con aquella chica que mencionaste el otro día, ¿no es cierto? Moverse inconscientemente suele ser más común de lo que se cree.

—Ah... —Zou se sintió golpeado, un golpe invisible que retumbó en su pecho. Tal vez muy en el fondo habría querido que Io pensara, aunque sea un poco, que el beso había sido para él, por mucho que no lo fuera—. Por... por supuesto... Sí, eso era —el pelirosa sonrió entre dientes, una sonrisa actuada que tal vez le salió mejor de lo que esperaba— Io, me conoces perfectamente.

Naruko sonrió sin afirmar a ello.

—Atsushi y Yufuin sempai me sorprendieron un poco. Debo admitir que no me esperaba algo así —comentó, tal vez sólo por comentar. Io se dio la vuelta, acercándose al mingitorio para orinar.

—Yo tampoco, pensé de más —y vaya que su imaginación había arrebozado los límites prohibidos.

Ryuu también se acercó a hacer lo mismo y aprovechar su viaje al baño. Después, ambos se lavaron las manos correctamente y salieron del sanitario el uno al lado del otro, tal como si hubieran ido juntos. Ambos estaban especialmente silenciosos, y así duraron hasta llegar a la habitación, donde al entrar, encontraron solo a Yumoto y a Wombat dormir, sin rastro alguno de los sempai.

Debido a que Ryuu no iba a pensar -otra vez- de más, prefirió no darle vueltas a ello y regresó a su futón. Las luces fueron apagadas, y el pelirosa vio la silueta de su compañero acostarse en su respectivo sitio.

—Buenas noches —se escuchó.

—Buenas noches —respondió Ryuu, y el silencio volvió, cuando probablemente no era eso lo que quería. Aunque para ser sinceros, ¿qué era lo que Zaou quería realmente?

Había una crisis sin nombre y desconocida anidándose en su pecho, llena de un montón de emociones cada una contraria a la otra. Se sentía tan intranquilo, que su respiración comenzó a ser inestable. No podía abandonar esos suspiros, le era inevitable, y una vez más comenzó a removerse sobre su futón, no encontrando una forma cómoda de dormir. Tal vez no podría hacerlo esa noche, su cabeza estaba llena de todo, menos el deseo de conciliar el sueño. Se repetía incontables veces la sonrisa tranquila de Io, y la excusa que el propio chico dio en lugar del mismo Ryuu. Es que... ¿qué demonios? ¿Por qué Io no pudo haber dudado un poco más de ese _"fue un error"_?

Se estaba volviendo loco.

Se dio la vuelta, viendo la silueta de Naruko. Otra vez le estaba dando la espalda. El corazón de Ryuu latía fuertemente, dándole la impresión de que se podía escuchar por toda la habitación.

Basta, era suficiente.

La mano del joven se estiró, y jaló a Io del hombro, obligando al chico a quedar recostado de espalda al futón. Había sido una acción tan brusca que sorprendió a Naruko. No podía ver con claridad por la oscuridad del sitio, pero la luz de la luna que se colaba por las puertas de papel, le mostraron a Ryuu encima de él, con las palmas apoyadas por arriba de sus hombros, pero sin tocarlos.

—No fue un error —se escuchó.

Ryuu mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y sentía las mejillas calientes. Podía no saber lo que se supone estaba haciendo ahorita, incluso tampoco comprendía por qué había sufrido de un impulso atrevido que terminó en un beso, pero lo había hecho consiente. Lo había hecho. Y le hervía la sangre el pensar que podía ser olvidado y tomado como trivial. _Demonios, demonios, demonios._ Todo era culpa de Atsushi-sempai y sus palabras fuera de lugar.

El silencio reinó de nuevo. Zou ahora quería ser tragado por la tierra, y aunque quería quitarse de ahí porque el impulso de valentía se le acabó, estaba congelado. No quiso abrir los ojos, porque no deseaba ver la expresión en el rostro de su compañero. Y fue ahí cuando sintió una caricia suave en su mejilla.

—Lo sabía —afirmó Io. Al menos sabía que había sido intencional y no un error. Él llevó su mano a la nuca del pelirosa, atrayéndolo hacia él en un tranquilo y suave gesto.

No era tan ingenuo y crédulo. Había querido oírlo de Ryuu, sin excusas, sin mentiras, sin acorralarlo y sin obligarlo. Porque después de todo, se trataba de Ryuu, su "mejor amigo".

El caso de su cepillo de dientes podía ser cerrado con eso. Ahora no importaba. En lo absoluto.

* * *

**Notas: **Yo no debería escribir esto... pero lo hice :'DU. Mi alma de fan al borde del delirio pudo más conmigo y no sé si eso sea bueno. Ahwn, no tengo muchos conocidos con quienes hablar de los fumados capítulos de éste anime que, últimamente me han sacado enormes carcajadas por todo lo que es (cuando pienso que no puede ser más gay un capítulo, el siguiente me tira un piedrazo XD). Así que vengo a "liberarme" de ésta forma. Lo siento (?).

Es un escrito random técnicamente basado en Io y Ryuu, aunque también se ha colado algo de Yufuin y Atsushi (que al final se perdieron en la inmensidad al ser secuestrados por los extraterrestres (?) ;D). No tiene mucha trama así que... hm, nada (?) XD.

Probablemente no merezca ningún comentario, pero de todas formas uno me haría ilusión. Y si no, bueno, soy fuerte (?) ;n;

Saluditos, y si lo has leído, ¡Gracias!


End file.
